Tetaplah Hidup
by deelfire
Summary: Nero meyakinkan Avilio—atau haruskah kini dia memanggilnya Angelo—untuk terus hidup. Ya. Hidup bukan pilihan yang buruk. Dan tidak. Nero tak mau membunuh Avilio kendati apa yang telah Avilio lakukan terhadap kelarganya. Bukankah dia juga melakukan hal yang serupa pada keluarga Angelo, 7 tahun yang lalu?


**title :** Tetaplah Hidup (kehabisan ide buat judul)

 **fandom :** 91days

 **language :** Bahasa Indonesia

 **disclaim :** all rights reserved to Shuka production (?) for creating the awesome 91 days. However, this fanfic is mine and no money is made with this.

 **rate :** K+

Pertemuan pertama Nero dan pemuda yang dikenalnya sebagai Avilio ini tak pernah dia duga, jujur saja. Karena minuman keras dan berawal dari nikmatnya alcohol buatan tangan Corteo, kedua manusia ini menjadi dekat. Bahkan dekat dibatas yang tak wajar sebagai dua insan yang baru pertama kali bertemu.

… benarkah?

Meski tak pernah mengungkapkannya, lelaki penerus Vanetti Family ini memiliki keyakinan bila dia pernah bertemu Avilio. Entah kapan. Dia yakin wajah pemuda berbilah kuning menyala itu tak asing baginya.

Itu membuat lelaki kekar nan gagah ini bersiaga di hadapan Avilio. Walau cengiran dan sikap yang dia tunjukkan merupakan hal yang tak jauh dari kata santai, tapi pertahanan dirinya masih berdiri kokoh. Dia siap menembakkan selongsong peluru pada orang yang kini menjadi kawan seperjalanannya dalam pelarian. Revolver tersimpan rapi di balik jas yang dia kenang. Dia menjadi calon Don tentu telah ditempa dengan baik oleh orang-orang kepercayaan Ayahnya, kau tahu? Dia selalu memiliki sikap kesiap siagaan di balik cengiran yang terpajang.

Namun karena fakta menggariskan Avilio berkali menyelamatkan nyawanya, benteng pertahanan diri yang dia bentuk kian lama kian rapuh. Hingga klimaks ketika dia menjadi Don, dia memutuskan Avilio sebagai tangan kanannya.

Oh betapa Nero ingin mengutuk Avilio—yang ternyata merupakan putra Testa Lagusa, remaja yang gagal dia bunuh di misi pertamanya sebelum Vincent Vanetti naik tahta—karena hal ini.

Ya. Andai saja dia tak percaya pada lelaki raven itu…

Adiknya, Ayahnya, sahabatnya, Keluarganya… Vanetti Famiglia… pasti masih ada.

Dan Nero, terhadap Avilio, hingga akhir masih tak bisa menyarangkan peluru dan membawa pemuda yang hidup-hanya-untuk-balas-dendam itu pada kematian.

Katakan meski kepercayaannya telah remuk dengan penghianatan yang dilakukan Avilio, namun hatinya tidak mati. Nero bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa Avilio frustasi, betapa pemuda itu bagaikan tubuh tanpa nyawa dengan beban pun ambisi yang dia jejalkan sendiri.

Terlebih dia juga bisa melihat…

Avilio—atau haruskah Nero memanggilnya Angelo?—tak bisa, tak mau, membunuhnya.

Karena _ikatan_ mereka tak bisa diutarakan dengan perkataan, bukan?

"Aku tak membunuhmu, karena aku tak ingin membunuhmu," merupakan kalimat yang terlepas dari bibir Avilio di tengah kegiatan dua insan pelarian itu saat mereka berjalan menyusuri bibir pantai. Nero yakin, meski hanya sekilas, Avilio menarik sebuah senyum kecil di bibirnya dan memberikan pandangan memohon sebelum tubuh ramping itu berjalan mendahuluinya.

Nero menghentikan langkahnya. Beberapa detik dia mencerna maksud tatap dan senyum lelaki yang lebih muda 2 tahun itu. Sel kelabu mantan Don Vanetti—benar, mantan, Vanetti kini tinggallah nama—berputar cepat. Tak perlu memakan waktu dia mengerti apa maksud Avilio. Melihat punggung kecil dan bahu turun serta postur tanpa pertahanan Avilio menjelaskan semua.

Pelan, Nero mengambil revolver yang bersarang dalam _holster_. Dia angkat beda itu dan membuat kepala Avilio sebagai target. Peluru dalam _barrel_ revolvernya masih penuh. Dan jarak yang tak begitu jauh membuat Nero yakin dalam sekali tembak dia mampu meletuskan kepala itu.

Ini yang diminta Avilio, sungguh.

Ini yang lelaki itu maksudkan dalam pandangan sekilasnya: permintaan Nero untuk mengakhiri nyawanya.

Dan _DOR!_ tanpa sedikit pun keraguan Nero menarik palatuk.

"… kau sengaja, kan?" sebuah suara terucap setelah hening meraja. Avilio, masih berdiri tegap kini menoleh ke arah Nero. Dua tangannya di dalam kantong, postur tubuhnya tak berubah. Hanya saja kini, darah segar mengalir di pipi lelaki putih itu. Sebuah garis merah, seperti sesuatu yang cepat baru saja menyerempet.

Senyum lima jari merekah di wajah Nero. Bilah biru jenaka menumbuk kuning yang pancarkan kesinisan.

"Seingatku, Angelo Lagusa yang gagal kubunuh tingginya segitu itu," gumam pemuda pirang di sana sembari terkekeh.

"Aku tumbuh pesat dalam 7 tahun, kau tahu?" timpal Avilio setelah terdiam beberapa saat dan menghela napas. Nada yang terlontar sinis, decakan pun mengikuti.

"Aku tahu," mengendikkan bahu selagi kaki melangkah mendekati mantan orang kepercayaannya, Nero berujar. Begitu jarak tak begitu terbentang, dia kembali berkata, "aku hanya ingin membunuh remaja-kecil-yang-tersiksa-karena-gagal-kubunuh. Remaja yang menyalahkanku karena aku tak membunuhnya."

Decak merupakan balasan Avilio. Dia memutar matanya jengah. Olah tubuhnya siratkan kata tak tersuara. Siratkan bagaimana dia menganggap Nero _tak masuk akal_. Kemudian secara sadar dia membuang muka. Hanya untuk dua telapak besar menangkup pipi dan membawa kuning kembali bergumul dengan biru. Dua netra sekali lagi bersua.

"Avilio." Kuat nama itu terujar dari rahang kokoh Nero. Biru pancarkan keseriusan. Rahang kokoh terkatup sesaat. "Tak lihatkah kau, alasan mengapa aku tak membunuh Angelo 7 tahun yang lalu?"

Keheningan menggantung. Dua pemuda saling tatap. Avilio menyipitkan matanya, lemparkan pandang tajam. Kemudian sarkas meluncur dari bibir tipis Avilio, "heh. Karena kau tak mau membunuhku?"

Bilah kuning membola begitu melihat senyuman hangat terlukis di wajah kokoh sang Vanetti. Muka yang biasanya terkendali dan tak berekspresi tunjukkan betapa dia terkejut. Kentara sekali sang Bruno tak menyangka.

"Nero… kau… bercanda, kan?" gumam Avilio sebelum tanggap dan cepat, kembali memasang façadenya dan berikan wajah datar.

"Di akhir bulan April kala itu… Angelo Lagusa sedang berulang tahun. Di saat yang sama, ayahku menghabisi keluargamu. Aku yang hanya 2 tahun lebih tua darimu menemukan kado tak terbuka di ruang keluarga. Tak pernahkah kau berpikir jika aku merasa berdosa karena memberimu kado berupa neraka dunia? Aku merasa tercekik membayangkan aku adalah dirimu.

"Ya. Aku… Aku tak mau membunuhmu. Aku ingin… kau hidup, Angelo. Aku ingin… setidaknya menyelamatkanmu dari maut. Bukankah kau berlari? Kau ingin hidup?

"Dan lagi. Kali ini, aku melakukan hal yang sama. Aku sudah melepaskan peluruku kau ingat? Tapi yang kuincar bukan Avilio, yang kubunuh bukan kamu. Yang aku habisi ialah alasanmu mendendam, keinginanmu mati. Kalau aku membunuh Angelo kecil—meski hanya virtual kini—sama saja, kan?"

Diam melanda. Dua insan itu masih sama, adu pandang.

"Avilio, teruslah hidup. Tak ada alasan untukmu mati."

Sebelum Avilio terkikih dan dengan nada mencela berkata, "kau bodoh atau gimana?" Pandangan jijik dia lempar sekarang. "Corteo, Luce, Ayah dan Ibu sudah menungguku."

Nero menarik napas kuat seiring tangkupan tangan dia urai. Dua netra dia pejam. Bibir dia gigit. Haha. Nero tak pernah mengerti rasanya akan seperti ini. Sakit. Ucapan demi ucapan penuh ketak percayaan Avilio terasa menyayat di hati.

Nero berusaha menyampaikan alasan yang sejujurnya, astaga! Nero berusaha menautkan kembali benang merah terputus antara keduanya.

Tapi kenapa… kenapa pumuda ini… argh!

Demi Tuhan duh, Nero berpikir… dia dan Avilio merupakan orang-yang-bertahan-hidup dari 2 tragedi. Tak bisakah mereka bertahan hidup, berdua, tanpa harus saling menyakiti? Seperti yang telah dia katakan… hidup tinggal hidup, tak perlu alasan. Tak bisakah Avilio MENGERTI?!

Juta kecamuk emosi menggumpal di dada Nero. Dia harus berkali menarik napas, menetralkan apa yang dia rasa sebelum lemparan kata dia utara.

Namun kala ucapan lirih, "tapi kalau pun aku mati, aku kira aku tak akan bisa menemui mereka," terkumandang, Nero segera menolehkan kepalanya, menatap pekat bilah kuning yang balik memandangnya. "Neraka merupakan tempat pembunuh sepertiku, aku tahu." Helaan napas Avilio buang. Bilah nero berbinar mendengarnya. Harapannya naik. Mungkinkah…

"Aku tak mau sendiri di neraka. Karena itu aku akan hidup."

Tawa terlepas dari bibir Nero mendengar hal ini. Dia bahkan harus memegangi perutnya karena kocokan yang terlalu kencang. Aaaah… ya, ya, ya. Dia paham makna tersirat dari perkataan Avilio. Avilio ingin dia menemaninya di neraka, kan? Haha. Lihatlah pandangan tajam menusuk itu dan ketahuilah jika benar demikian pemikiran Avilio. Nero bahkan terkadang heran, dia bisa mengerti Avilio yang hobi menyiratkan makna dari yang telah tersurat.

"Ok. Kalau begitu kita kembali?"

Avilio menggerutu. Namun dia mengikuti Nero kemudian. Mereka berdua kembali ke mobil yang terparkir di pinggir karang. Di tengah jalan Avilio berkata lirih, "Nero aku mau tidur di kursi belakang. Jangan mati. Tembakanmu tadi pasti menarik Galassias."

"Tenang saja. Aku tahu kau tak akan membiarkanku mati." Tawa meluncur dari bibir Nero. Rileks dia menimpali peringatan Avilio.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri," balas Avilio singkat.

"Tidak. Kau salah. Aku hanya percaya pada kemampuan tangan kananku, kau tahu?" _ **]]**_

* * *

 _ **a/n.**_

apa ini apa ini apa iniiiiiii

maaf diri ini tak tahu menulis apa yang jelas masih sakit hati sama ending 91days berujung dengan... begini :"

maafkan ketak jelasan isi dan deela.


End file.
